


In (Her) Multitudes

by HunterByDayWhovianByNight



Category: Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blue Eyes, Emotionally Repressed, F/M, First Time, Forgiveness, Guilt, Masturbation, One Slightly Rapey Line, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 23:12:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12851547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterByDayWhovianByNight/pseuds/HunterByDayWhovianByNight
Summary: “The eyes indicate the antiquity of the soul.“ - Ralph Waldo EmersonWhat is Gleb to do when he finds himself entranced by Anya and her eyes, by Anastasia and her eyes?





	In (Her) Multitudes

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I just had fun writing this and I may write more! Title is a twist on from "Stars" in Les Mis because Gleb is, in the internet's words, Soviet Javert. I have slightly edited this since its original posting, but nothing is too different.
> 
> ~Hunter

Gleb looks into her eyes and plunges himself into their beautiful blueness. They are endless like the sky, the ocean, the water. There's no other way to describe how big and blue they are. She tries to keep her eyes cast down to the ground, but he still catches little flicks of them as they talk. Their blue is awesome in the enthralling sense of the word, he thinks, and he never wants her to shut them. Gleb decides that her eyes are as blue as water, but like the water, they escape him and flow away from his gaze, trying not to meet his. It feels like he's swimming in them as he looks at her, trying to reach her. It feels like he's going to be dragged down to the depths of her eyes if he doesn't tear himself away right this moment. 

There's a stirring deep in Gleb at the thought that if he stole her away for a night and got her into his bed, those pretty blue irises would shrink around blown-out black pupils. He would make love to her, take her as many times as she wished. He’s certain that her stunning blue eyes would glow with life and a certain kind of magic that was just  _ hers  _ when she came at his hand or mouth. After they finish, he would push the reddish hair out of her eyes like he pushes back his curtains to see the Neva River and  _ yes, _ that's it; that's the color of her eyes. The color of the Neva. 

~~~~~

When Gleb summons the girl, Anya, to the station, he's entranced by her. He wants to take her in his arms and kiss her because she looks so sweet in her oversized coat. He tries to be funny, crack jokes and make her feel more at ease, but he finds that she's cold, cold as the icy water in the Neva River. Her eyes, though. They sparkle and glitter like the sun hitting the water and he wants to drown again, again in them to truly be one with her. It's fitting that her name is Anya; it's strong and powerful and Russian. He suspects she would make a good wife. He tries to appeal to her, and he sees her smile as he repeats her beautifully Russian name and tells her he'll be her friend. Gleb feels his heart flutter at the sight of her smile; it makes her blue eyes seem even bluer and happier. 

 

This girl with the Neva River eyes makes Gleb weaker than any other girl before her, and he wants to kiss her, stare into her eyes longer. Gleb notices that Anya’s eyes look familiar for some odd reason, like he's seen them somewhere. It's why he takes her hand and stares right into her eyes to get a better look and he gasps. His heart stops beating for the slightest moment and all breath gets knocked out of him. 

They're Romanov eyes, Gleb realizes, but it's too late. He's already drowned and there's no air left in his lungs. He should have gotten to the shores while he had the chance. There's no hope for him to live now that he's swam in the unending blue waters of her eyes. He feels anger and lust rise in his chest as he keeps looking at her. He wants to take her outside and push her down to the pavement, press her into the cold and icy snow, and angrily fuck the girl with the Romanov eyes. He wants to take her to tea and then back to his bed, lie her down in the relative warm and soft, and make love to the girl with the Neva River eyes. He withdraws his hand from hers and turns away, dismissing her. He’s thankful for his heavy coat so that she can't see him hard and leans against the wall in complete and utter shock. 

~~~~~

Late that night, Gleb cannot sleep. He’s haunted by the duality of Anya’s eyes, with the blue of the Neva River and of the Romanovs in them. In his dreams, he makes love to Anya of the Neva River eyes and of the Romanov eyes, protects her and loves her. He’s slow, methodical, loving,  _ gentle _ as he presses her into the sheets and kisses her as she twists and turns in pleasure. He even imagines that he’s her first, her only. Perhaps virgin’s blood will stain her thighs when he pulls away after she’s finished. It's a tantalizing thought that makes Gleb possessive and protective of her, even in his dreams. 

Gleb wakes up hard and in a cold sweat as Anya of the Romanov eyes finishes below him with a slight, shuddering gasp, one befitting of a girl of her stature. Her blue Romanov eyes sparkled and shone when she peaked and for a moment, Gleb loved her and the way she- no-  _ they _ felt as they moved in tandem. He didn't want to hurt her, put her in her place any longer, no. He wanted to claim her. He wanted to have her over and over again, with his hips or face or hand nestled between her ivory thighs and showing the  _ princess  _ what real pleasure was, what only he could give to her. 

But then Gleb’s sleep-drugged mind woke up to reality and he realized what he had just dreamed about. He dreamed about loving the princess, the princess who was supposed to be dead. He was so foolish; no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t shake the thought that Anastasia could have escaped his father. When he saw Anya today at the station, it only worsened his fear that Anastasia was alive. She was like a ghost, taunting him in the body of Anya of the Neva River eyes that he loved so. The girl with the Romanov eyes was controlling her, not letting his girl breathe or be seen. Typical Romanov- even in his mind, the girl with the Romanov eyes was conquering what he wanted. He grunts in discontent as he pulls the blankets over his body once more.

Gleb becomes aware of his painfully hard, stiff cock once he settles into the mattress and it’s no doubt a product of the dream he had minutes before. Tentatively, Gleb cups his hard cock over the rough fabric of his underwear and groans, biting his lip to crush the sound. He slips his hand inside of his underwear and feels his cock grow stiffer inside his grip. For a moment, he ponders if he should just get it done with or if he should concoct a fantasy in his mind of Anya and her Neva River eyes. 

Gleb strokes himself quickly and surely, gripping the pillow in one hand and his cock in the other. He tries to picture the dream again, continue the fantasy, replace Anya’s Romanov eyes with Neva River ones. She was willing and wanting below him, urging him on in a soft, hushed voice. She kissed like water lapping one's ankles on the shore. Inside, she was hot and wet and tight, and Gleb can just  _ feel  _ her walls instead of his own hand. He tries not to cry out or moan too loudly as he feels his peak grow closer. The images of Anya in the streets and in the station today dance around his mind and he comes thinking of Romanov eyes like he did in his dream. It was only with those  _ beautiful  _ eyes that Gleb came with a groan, eyes shut tight and hand gripping tightly around his cock as semen covered his hand. When he opens his eyes and takes a breath, he feels so wrong for wanting Anya and her Romanov eyes. How can he, a loyal and proud Bolshevik, be falling for a girl with the eyes of his enemy?

Gleb feels guilt and shame rise in his chest and stomach as he lays in bed, unsure of how to feel about his beautiful, blue-eyed Anya. His semen is sticky on his palm and his breathing is shallow. He wipes it off on his underwear and slips into a now-dreamless sleep, fueled by his disgust over his subconscious creating the scenes of the girl with the Romanov eyes. 

~~~~~

It would be a long while before Gleb knew that the two aspects of Anya were actually one and the same, and that his honor and duty made it impossible to see. Anastasia would be the one to do it that night at the ballet. Gleb knew she looked so regal and stunning in her red gown, and her beautiful defiance and willingness to die and be with her family in death was so profound to him. When he realized his foolishness, his blind devotion to duty, he dropped his gun and fell to his knees, clutching her skirts and weeping for forgiveness. He begged for her to love him the way he loved her, for her to at least acknowledge his love and care for her. She did, with a gentle gloved hand through his hair that came to rest below his chin. Her glove was smooth and soft against his cheek and he leans into it, placing his own hand over hers and clutching her fingers. When Gleb looks up at this girl he never thought could be kind, the first thing he sees is a breathtaking blue and he drowns again, this time gratefully. This time, he doesn't see Romanov or Neva River eyes. He sees Anastasia. 

When Gleb comes to the realization that both aspects can be in one, he looks at his beautiful Anastasia, refusing to call her Anya any longer, and feels all of the love in his heart spill out into his words for her. He tells her so; he creates only the most meaningful lines and images of her eyes, he tells her of how taken aback he was when he first saw her. He tells her how shocked he was that day in the station, but how he’s learned to love the Romanov in her the same way he loves the Neva River in her. Gleb no longer feels the same shame for loving a Romanov he did those weeks ago. He knows her now, knows her body and soul. 

When Gleb first takes Anastasia, it’s days before their wedding, when the pair couldn't bear to wait any longer. Anastasia begs him- Gleb always created vivid images in her mind when he told her of his fantasies. They were alone and Anastasia is so enticing when she asks him with her big blue eyes that he can’t say no to her near-desperate demands. He lets all semblance of restraint fall and says yes, yes to her and lays her down on the bed and kisses her. She whispers in his ear that it’s her first time, that he has to promise not to hurt her. Gleb promises not to and they shed their clothes quickly in the semi-darkness of his little flat. 

Gleb explores Anastasia’s body with the point of his nose and little, open-mouthed kisses, watching as her skin prickles with goosebumps and flushes pink with arousal. Her eyelids flutter over her blue eyes and Gleb watches for glimpses of them as he makes his way down her body and peels off her (pretty and lacy) underthings. Just like in his dreams from long ago, he presses kisses to the apex of her thighs, making her gasp in surprise and confusion at his actions as he brings her closer to her climax. It makes him hard, hearing her, seeing her, being able to fulfill everything he’s wanted with her. She pleads for more, and he gives in; he circles her clit with his thumb and licks at it with the tip of his tongue before licking up and across her sex with one swipe of his tongue. Gleb feels her shudder and buck her hips and he holds them down with his free hand. Anastasia peaks moments later when Gleb ever-so-slightly nibbles on her clit and sucks it into his mouth. Her gasps and moans are like music to his ears and her wetness soaks his beard. 

When she brings him up for another kiss, to tell him how strange yet wonderful his ministrations were, Gleb flips them so that Anastasia is on top. He wants her there, wants her to stare him down with her beautiful blue Romanov eyes. It’s been a long time since he was petty about all things to do with Old Russia and he wants to feel her regal, powerful gaze on him while they’re like this. Gleb knows she can feel his hard cock against her sex because he can feel her hot, wet sex through his underwear. Anastasia asks if he’s sure that he wants her on top, and Gleb sits up to look her right in those blue eyes and says he loves her so much and that yes, he’s so sure. Anastasia nods and blushes; she always blushes when he says he loves her. With a gentle push, Gleb is forced down onto his back and he’s staring up at Anastasia with lust in his eyes.

When Gleb finally feels Anastasia around him, he actually moans. She had pulled down his underwear slowly with Gleb’s help and shivered when she saw his cock uncovered; her jaw dropped open and her blue eyes widened to the size of the full moon illuminating their liaison through the open window. Gleb held her thin waist as she propped herself up on her knees and sunk down onto him slowly. Slowly, Anastasia rolls her hips and melts as she becomes more comfortable to the burning stretching feeling she felt at first, finding that it gave way to something far more pleasurable and satisfying. Gleb meets the soft rolls of her hips with upward thrusts and bites his lip at the feeling of her around him, hot and tight. He circles her clit with his thumb again, feels her shudder and bucks his hips up. 

The hands Anastasia has flat on his chest curl and she presses her sharp nails into Gleb’s skin, which gives him a nice sting. Gleb looks up at Anastasia in the moonlight, feeling so in love with his Romanov and Neva River girls, and groans. Gleb speeds up his movements and feels the coil in his abdomen tighten and he knows he’s close. When Anastasia comes, her walls tight around Gleb’s cock, he comes inside of her, clutching her hip in one hand and pressing his thumb to her clit with the other hand. Anastasia slumps down on top of Gleb and they breathe in tandem as they come down from their highs. Anastasia rolls off of Gleb and curls up to his side, which makes Gleb smile. He holds her close, buries his nose in her auburn waves and wraps a leg around her. He whispers that he loves her, that he can’t wait to marry her. 

Gleb reaches out and pushes back the reddish curtain of hair from Anastasia’s eyes and sees the glow and magic he fantasized about when he first saw her. He smiles at her and she smiles back with a gentle upturn of her soft pink lips. Gleb touches her hand and brings it up to his mouth to brush kisses against her fingertips before curling her hand against his chest. They rest in Gleb’s bed with the busy street below them and the stars and moon above them, feeling so happy and in love. As Anastasia gazes at Gleb from the opposite side of the pillow, her blue eyes sparkle with the same enthralling, awesome power the day that he saw her on the streets. He knows in his heart that he can love both aspects of Anastasia’s eyes because in the beautiful, ivory-skinned girl beside him, he sees something that he never could have expected in his entire life: the Neva River flowing in the lost Romanov girl. 

**Author's Note:**

> me, in ya brain: kudos/comment on this fic  
> you: but why  
> me, in ya brain: you gotta
> 
> ~Hunter


End file.
